Ma seule et unique raison d'être
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Quels sentiments étreint Aomine Daiki suite à sa défaite contre Seirin ? Court OS centré sur Aomine.D


**Yo mina ! Donc, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas et qu'il n'y a certainement pas beaucoup de monde ... en tout cas, ceux qui sont ici, venu voir en coup de vent, je vous remercie d'avance ! -si si, je suis sûre qu'il existe des gens comme ça- donc, un OS court, centré sur Aomine Daiki qui, malgré tous les autres personnages que j'adore, se place un cran au-dessus (oui, vous risquez de le voir apparaître souvent), j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. (Je tiens à préciser que ce site est tout nouveau pour moi, alors je vais mettre du temps avant de m'en accomoder). ****Bonne lecture !**

**x _Heaven_**

**U**n bruit régulier résonnait dans la salle vide. Le martèlement de la balle rencontrant le sol parfaitement lavé emplissait l'espace, comme s'il n'existait qu'elle et le son qu'elle produisait. Les doigts agiles touchaient à peine la surface rugueuse du ballon avant qu'ils ne l'envoient s'écraser contre le sol d'un mouvement souple.

La balle rebondissait encore et encore. Aomine écoutait ce son, les yeux fermés. La mélodie parvenait à le faire remonter en arrière, plus loin dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il venait de découvrir le basket. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment de libération qui s'était propagé en lui, l'amenant à s'épanouir avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Puis lorsqu'il avait fait de ce sport le sien, étant parvenu à se hisser parmi les meilleurs alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au collège. Le frottement de la balle contre ses doigts lui évoquait une douce caresse qui parvenait à le faire vibrer de l'intérieur.

Avant sa défaite, avant que, enfin, quelqu'un ne vienne le vaincre, il avait oublié toutes ces sensations. L'envie de sentir la balle faire des rebonds contre ses paumes, que ses dribbles soient tellement rapides, empêchant l'adversaire de le contrer. L'envie de s'élancer à toute vitesse pour exécuter un _dunk_ ou encore un de ses tirs informes, de sauter afin que l'air puisse se faufiler dans tout les pores de sa peau avant qu'il ne retombe durement sur ses pieds, son maillot flottant autour de lui. De voir le filet du panier bouger sous le coup, de sentir le panier plier sous la force qu'il exerçait dans sa main.

Tout ça, il avait perdu le plaisir de le ressentir.

Cela l'ennuyait car il savait que personne ne serait assez fort pour l'arrêter. Mais Seirin ou plutôt Tetsu et Kagami -surtout Kagami- étaient arrivés. Ils l'avaient stoppé et pour la premier fois depuis longtemps, il avait perdu.

Cette sensation retrouvée lui avait fait du bien autant qu'il en avait souffert. Et à partir de sa défaite, il avait pu ouvrir les yeux et tendre les bras, reprenant ce qui lui revenait de droit son amour pour le basket. Ce qu'il pensait avoir abandonné pour toujours lui avait été conféré de nouveau, comme un cadeau du ciel.

C'est pourquoi il était là, seul dans ce gymnase seulement éclairée par la lumière artificielle des spots, à écouter le son qui survolait ses oreilles jadis. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, nullement gêné par la lueur forte. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et la balle resta en suspension dans l'air quelques secondes tandis qu'Aomine ne quittait pas le panier des yeux. Puis il s'élança, se déplaçant comme un félin lancé à pleine vitesse. L'air rejeta ses cheveux en arrière ainsi que son débardeur large.

Il arriva en zigzag avant de prendre appui sur ses genoux, se stoppant brutalement -chose impossible pour un joueur normal- et sauta avec la grâce naturelle qu'il possédait. Il exécuta un _dunk_ parfait, mettant le bon dosage pour que la balle rentre sans difficulté puis atterri finalement sur le sol.

Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait les sensations qui l'avaient étreint. Le feu de l'action lui laissait un goût d'envie dans la bouche et l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, faisant pulser son cœur plus fort.

Il se saisit de nouveau du ballon de basket qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, les membres tremblant d'excitation. Puis il se dirigea en courant presque vers le milieu du terrain. De là, il s'élança sans relâche jusqu'à son but, saisissant à pleines mains les sensations et émotions qu'il avait retrouvé, souriant franchement d'un bonheur qui illuminait tout le gymnase en cette fraîche nuit d'hiver.

Il n'y avait que lui, Aomine Daiki, et sa passion pour le basket.


End file.
